


Sick Day

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon & Human Interactions, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "I can’t disappoint them… show must go on."Mark, while dreadfully sick on tour, is tended to by an unlikely aide.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my good friend @southerndragontamer. A ficlet with Mark getting sick, and Dark taking care of him in His own fashion.
> 
>   
> (Originally posted on Tumblr with the above gif by zarasiplier.)

Dark was waiting in the tour bus as Mark stumbled in. 

“I told you not to go onstage tonight,” the Hellgod snapped, though there was no rancor behind it. His usual echo and ringing was likewise contained, restrained as He spoke in a relatively normal voice. “You are ill, and I could have easily taken your place for the evening.”

Mark dropped into a seat, panting to the point of nearly hyperventilating. “No… they’d know… I can’t disappoint them… show must go on.”

Dark snorted, as He began using the electric-powered kettle to brew some tea. “They’d be more disappointed if you work yourself into an early grave.”

“…so tired…”

“I’d imagine so.” Dark quickly rifled through the cabinets, finding the cough medicine. He poured a sample of it into the measuring cup and handed it to Mark. “You will rest now. I will accept no arguments.”

Mark knocked back the cough medicine as if it were a shot of whiskey. “…’kay…”

The tea finished brewing and Dark poured a mug for Mark, dropping lemon and honey into the tea.

“Drink,” Dark commanded. “And then go to your bunk and sleep. I will check on you in a few hours.”

“…yessir…”

Dark hid a slight smile behind His hand. Though He’d never truly liked Mark, and probably never would, He could not deny He had a great deal of respect for the young man’s dedication and devotion to his fans.

And if the foolish boy wasn’t going to look after himself, then someone else had to. It might as well be Him.


End file.
